1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gallbladder surgery and, more particularly, to a self anchoring cholangiocatheter and a flexible joint delivery system therefor. The flexible joint delivery system configuration can also be used for other devices employed during gallbladder surgery or other intra-abdominal surgical procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cholangiogram is an X-ray image of the main liver ducts or Biliary Ducts following contrast media injection. The Biliary Ducts consist of the intra-hepatic biliary radicals, the left and right main hepatic ducts which are formed by the merged biliary radicals, and the single main hepatic duct defined by the merged right and left hepatic ducts. The gallbladder empties into the main hepatic duct to form therewith the common bile duct which in turn empties into the small intestine. A cholangiogram is performed to determine whether any stones are disposed in the main duct system.
A cholangiogram is obtained by making a small incision in the side of the cystic duct, which leads from the gallbladder to the main hepatic duct, and inserting a catheter thereinto through which a radiopaque liquid is injected while an X-ray is taken. The X-ray image shows any stones in the duct system which must be removed. The stones, if any, are removed by a further surgical procedure. It is important to determine whether stones are present in the main duct system because such stones may cause blockage which prevents the liver from excreting bile. The bile would then back up into the blood stream causing jaundice and may eventually lead to death.
Conventionally, the foregoing catheter insertion was performed through a large open incision which allowed the doctor to manually insert the catheter into the cystic duct. The catheter would then be tied within the duct with a suture to prevent it from falling out during the cholangiogram. That invasive technique required a lengthy hospital stay and resulted in significant scarring.
Recently, cholecystectomies have been performed though a laparoscope rather than through such a large open incision. However, this new procedure has the disadvantage that there is no good method of anchoring the catheter within the cystic duct and hence the catheter may fall out during the procedure.